


Sometimes hurt brings a bond

by Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Crying Keith (Voltron), Kerberos Mission, Mind Meld, Post-Kerberos Mission, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Sad Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute/pseuds/Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute
Summary: Allura decides a great bonding exercise would be to make all the Paladins relive their reactions to the failed Kerberos Mission.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Sometimes hurt brings a bond

They all walk into the common room, all with frustrated looks on their faces. Shiro, Allura, and Coran were all waiting for them in the middle of the room. 

“Hello, paladins!” Coran cheerfully said as they all stood in front of the trio. 

Keith immediately saw the mind-melding head gears next to Shiro and tensed. 

“Good morning paladins, we’re going to start the morning with a mind-meld exercise,” Allura announced. 

Collective groans filled the room. Lance and Hunk slowly sank to the floor, both ending up sitting Indian style. Pidge and Keith, being the two that hated mind-melding the most, looked at Shiro with pleading eyes.

“Come on guys, it’s not that bad,” Shiro explained, knowing all of the teens would rather not do the exercise. 

Allura instructed all the Paladins, including Shiro, to sit in a circle around her and Coran. They all followed her instructions with only a few protests, mostly from Pidge and Keith. Coran then handed out the Mind-melding headgears to everyone, and with that, they began.

“Alright, today we will be doing something a little different.” Keith tensed more at this. 

“I want you all to think about the day it was announced that the Kerberos mission failed due to “piolet error”.” Collectively, all the paladins started to protest.

“You can’t be serious, Allura.”

“No no nope, I’m not doing that.”

“Princess, please no.”

“Like hell.”

“I’m leaving.”

Keith shot up from his position, quickly followed by Pidge,

“This can be very important to your bonding, this will show how this event affected you all,” Allura tried reasoning. 

Shiro sat, staring at his Galra tech arm,

“I think we should do it,” he said sternly. 

Keith and Pidge stopped their descent to the door and looked back at Shiro,

“But Shiro -” before Pidge could finish, Shiro cut her off,

“If Allura thinks this if for the best, then we should trust her.” 

The room was silent for a few moments, and then Pidge slowly walked back to her previous place on the floor. Everyone looked at Keith, who was still standing. Shiro could see the poor boy shaking slightly and the slight pink appearing on his face. Shiro stood and walked towards him,

“Keith,” he whispered to the boy

“Please no, Shiro, I don’t want to think about it” Keith almost begged to the older man.

“Look at me” Shiro pulled Keith in front of him so he had no choice to look at him,

“I’m still here, I am still alive” Shiro then, without needing to hear anything else from Keith, walked the boy over to his spot on the floor, signaling Hunk to slide down to make room for Keith. 

With all the paladin’s cooperating, Allura signaled them to put on the Mind-melding headgears. One by one they slid the devices onto their heads, and then it all started. 

############################################################################

Lance stared at the TV that was hung above his head, shock written on his face. His full of life smile was now turned into a deep frown, growing deeper as the reporter continued to speak.

“We have just gotten word that the Kerberos mission failed due to piolet error. All crew, including Flying protege, Takashi Shirogane, have been pronounced deceased.”

Shiro was dead, his hero was dead. Lance sunk into his couch and stared at his hands, a single tear sliding down his face.

############################################################################

Hunk walked into his and his best friend’s shared dorm, only to find him crying on the couch.

“Lance?” he questioned as he got closer to the sad boy. 

Hunk looked up at the TV and saw what was saddening his friend. The headline to the disaster was still up in bold letters on the TV. Hunk felt tears stab at his eyes but kept himself together for his friend.

He sat down next to Lance and placed an arm around his shoulders, feeling the boy shake underneath him.

“Shh, it’s ok.” 

############################################################################

Her eyes burned with tears as she looked over her mom's shoulder,

“We have just gotten word that the Kerberos mission -” her hearing became fuzzy before the reporter even finished her report. On the screen, she saw the faces of her Father and Brother, both smiling at her. 

She ran to her room as fast as she could, slamming her door close with anger. She sank to her knees against the wall. She clutched a picture of her and her brother to her chest tightly, afraid to let go. 

“Please” she whispered repeatedly to herself as she sobbed. 

Soon her mother came in quietly and kneeled in front of her,

“Baby,” she said with a sad voice.

Pidge shot into her mom and held her tight. They sat like that all night, her mom whispering soft words into her hair, and Pidge crying softly until she had no more tears left.

############################################################################

He happily jogged into his dorm, having just beaten all the other cadets at a flying simulator. He thought of how proud Shiro would be if he had been there. 

He bent down to the small mini fridge Shiro had gotten him when he moved into the dorm and pulled out a water bottle. As he stood back up, he caught what was playing on the TV from the corner of his eye. 

The water bottle dropped from his hand.

He leaped for the remote to turn up the volume,

“- All crew, including Flying protege, Takashi Shirogane, have been pronounced deceased.”

Keith stared at the TV with an emotionless expression. One thought was running through his head,

No, not Shiro.

Finally, his mind processed what he was seeing, what he was hearing. A loud sob made its way out of his mouth, he slapped both hands over his mouth to suppress the following sobs. He leaned forward and squinched his eyes close. His knees quickly gave way and he fell to the ground with a thud. He was still making loud sounds of distress but removed his hands so they could grip his hair. 

“No no no no no no” he repeated, over and over again. 

He started rocking back and forth, his mind was going a mile a minute.

He can’t be dead

He’s coming back

He promised 

He screamed at the top of his lungs and stood abruptly. He smashed the closest thing to him and continued until his dorm looked more like a dump yard than his residence. Out of everything in his dorm, only one thing survived his rage.

In the middle of the room laid a framed picture of Shiro and him. He recognized the picture, it was the picture Shiro has some random lady take of them when he got into the Garrison. 

Keith grabbed the picture and slid to the floor with it. He looked at it tiredly, more tears sliding down his face,

“I’m so sorry.” 

############################################################################

All the paladins gasped as they were brought out of the mind-meld. Not one paladin had dry eyes, all taken aback by the memories. A loud sob filled the room and everyone looked to the person they’d least expect the sound to come from. 

Keith was shaking with emotion, hands covering his mouth to suppress his sobs, just like he did in his memory.  
Shiro quickly took his brother in his arms and rocked him back and force,

“I’m sorry”, Keith repeated multiple times as if he was still in the mind-meld. 

“It’s ok, you did nothing wrong, buddy.”

Shiro looked up at the faces of the other teens and signaled them to come into the hug. Lance shot into the two, tears sliding down his face, hunk and Pidge both followed.

The team stayed like that all night, all asleep. 

The last thought Shiro had before sleep overtook him,

Allura was right, this did bond us.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in the Voltron Fandom since I watched the first episode. This brought a lot of ideas about fanfictions to my mind. I was thinking of how all the Paladins reacted to or how I thought they'd react to the news of the Kerberos Mission, and how it affected them. So I wrote this little one-shot about it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
